The present invention relates to a clean space system and, in detail, to a clean space system for making a so-called clean space used for carrying out various operations which are adversely effected by dust in the air, in a production line for a semiconductor apparatus and the like.
In a production line for ultraprecise articles such as semiconductor apparatuses and the like, even if minute dust exists in the air, the quality and capabilities of the articles are adversely affected. Therefore, in a production line of this kind, various operations are carried out in a so-called clean room maintained in clean surroundings where dust in the air is eliminated at a high standard.
Especially, in a process which requires highly clarified surroundings wherein particles having a particle diameter of 0.5 .mu.m or more must be 100 pieces or less in 1 ft.sup.3 of air, (this is referred to as surroundings of class 100 or more) only articles to be processed and a processing apparatus are accommodated in the processing space. All the operations are carried out by automatic or remote control and it is unnecessary to carry out the operations by the worker entering into the processing space.
However, even in a case where a process and an operation are carried out without a worker in a clean space which is completely separated from outside surroundings, when inspection or repair of facilities and an apparatus in a processing space are carried out or when a part or a whole of a processing apparatus and the like is replaced, there is a situation where the worker desirably enters the processing space. In this case, the worker goes in and out by opening a doorway arranged at a part of the processing space. However, in this case, the degree of cleanliness of the processing space greatly decreases by air entering from outside surroundings. After the work ends and the worker goes out from the processing space, this processing space is returned to an initial clean atmosphere by operating an air-circulator or catching dust by an air-filter which is arranged in the processing space. However, before completion of this clarification, a new process and operation can not be initiated and, as a result, the operating efficiency or productivity of the production line is greatly reduced. Also, if the processing space is polluted to a high concentration, there is a case where the clarification can not sufficiently be carried out by a clarifying means in the processing space.